User blog:Sky-Dragoon-Twilight/Which theories about Reine do you believe in?
Throughout my time since I got into the Date A Live series I've heard 4 common rumors on many places, some more than others, but still many mention these theories. There are 3 major theories linked with Reine in the series that most fans believe in due to evidence the series has given so far. Theory #1: Reine is Shido's mother Many say that Reine is Shido's (and by extension, Mana's) biological mother. There have been many instances that seem to hint this is to be true in the series. Evidence: *After being KOd upon meeting Tohka for the first time the voice Shido heard seemed happy that he met him again. When Shido woke up Reine is the first person he saw. *Reine calls Shido by Shin for a unknown reason, but when talking to Tohka about the incident with Yoshino she called him Shido instead. For some reason Reine won't call him Shido when he's present or he could hear her through the ear piece. *Reine became the assistant teacher for Shido's class saying it would be easier to keep an eye on him, she never said what she had to keep an eye on him for and it doesn't seem Ratatoskr mad eher do it. *When Shido freaked out after Kotori and Kurumi's fight, Reine pulled him close and he surprisngly felt better as if this had calmed him before, Reine's reaction seems to hint this wasn't a first for her either. *This picture from the manga on the right has her react upon Kotori mentioning Shido had once been like he was "suicidal" as if she was feeling guilty. *In Volume 9 Shido said to her "That was amazing, Reine-san. It’s like you're a mother" she immediately went quiet and her shoulders twitched slightly. This seems to hint she was, or rather is a mother, and she had to did something she regrets to this day. This theory is the most common one I see people believing, and out of the 3 it has the most evidence backing it up. This attributes with the fact both Shido and Mana have amnesia and don't remember their mom, while we also know little about Reine as well. Theory #2: Reine is While this theory was originally a more quiet and harder to believe, the Rinne Utopia game, the voice from the first episode and the figure covered in noise, and most recently the brief clue of Phantom's appearance in Volume 10 have made this theory recently become more talked about and believeable. Evidence: *The voice and mouth that talked to Shido when he was semi-conscious disappeared when Shido regained full consciousness and Reine is who he first saw making it likely she took his semi-conscious state to talk to him without suspicion. *In the Rinne Utopia game, Reine's voice actor also did the voice for *During Volume 5 when Origami passed out Reine had been unharmed as if she had used some method to protect both of them and then get away, then claim Origami saved her. *When Origami managed to remove 's noise for a brief moment, she noted she saw "a woman with long hair", the only characters that aren't spirits and fit the bill are Reine and Ellen, and Reine seems more likely as told Kotori how to help Shido and seal her powers while Ellen was unaware. Reine has enough mystery to be something just as mysterious. She could be for all we know, mainly because its the only way to get around Wescott's view as only Shido was able to notice in the video feed form 5 years ago. Theory #3: The FIrst Spirit and Reine are the same being This is the theory that is believed the least out of the 3 among the fans. But considering has more information known about it than the First Spirit that could be the reason and more evidence needs to be seen first. ''Evidence: '' *Reine has said she hasn't been able to sleep for over 30 years, and 30 years ago is when the First Spirit appeared on Earth. *Tohka said that when she's considered "Lost" she's asleep in another world, and she is forced to wake up. The space quake the First Spirit made killed 150 Million, so if Reine was the First Spirit she's likely forcing herself to stay awake as if she were to fall asleep she'd recreate that disaster once she was forced awake. There's a little bit of evidence, but not a lot of it making it harder to be believed. Overall, Reine is linked to 3 of the biggest mysteries in the series through these theories. Its possible more than one of these theories could be correct and there might even be more that I didn't find myself even. So which theories here do you think are true? And do you have your own theory to add? Category:Blog posts